


Party Animal

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Okay, so I definitely need more Furphy fics and I know you write all kinds of pairings so hopefully you can help me out! Could you perchance do this prompt “I see you at shows all the time and usually you’re going wild and throwing down, but tonight you’ve been moping and drinking at the bar by yourself all night, are you okay?” for Furphy? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Animal

As Murphy steps into the club, his eyes immediately scan the crowded dance floor for that familiar head of long hair that he had grown accustomed to seeing whenever he went out. A soft sigh slips through Murphy’s lips (he most definitely was not disappointed) as he realizes that the wild party animal had come out this weekend.

Murphy’s desire to party had suddenly disappeared (okay maybe he was a little bit disappointed) and he just smiles at his friends, politely declining their invitation to do a round of shots before going off to dance.

(He’s pretty sure Raven mutters, “You need to get that stick out of you ass, Murph.”

Murphy just shakes his head, a smiling playing on his lips as he heads towards the other side of the bar. Signaling the bartender, he asks for his usual (a glass of rum) before leaning back in his chair, gaze sweeping over the people surrounding him.

Murphy’s eyes widen slightly as they fall on a familiar head he had been searching for earlier. He grips the glass in his hand, tightly wondering why the man who normally was a party animal was sitting at the bar, looking like he was moping. Murphy’s heart starts to hammer as he tries to figure out whether or not he should go over to this same man who had captured his attention for that past month or so.

As Murphy continues with his internal debate, his eyes trail over the man sitting a mere three spaces away from him. The more he looks at the prone body of the man, the more Murphy thinks that something was indeed wrong.

For one the guy was slumped over the bar, hand gripping what seemed to be a glass filled with vodka. His hair was spread out across the counter and the only movement that seemed to be coming from him was the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

Growing a little worried, Murphy decides to go talk to the party animal, just to make sure that he was indeed alright. (At least that’s what he tried to convince himself)

Knocking back the rum that was left in his glass, Murphy takes a deep breath before pushing up from his seat and making his way over to the guy. He takes the seat next to him, trying not to disturb the guy. Murphy looks over to his side, gazing at the guy nervously. He bites down on his bottom lip, not really knowing what to say.

“You just gonna keep staring at me like a creep or did you have something to say?”

Startled by the groggy voice that appears out of nowhere, a sheepish grin appears on Murphy’s face as he looks over to the guy who had now lifted his head slightly to stare at him with bloodshot eyes. Wringing his hands nervously, Murphy says, “I’ve seen you around a couple of times and whenever I do you’re always partying hard. So when I saw you sitting at the bar, I may have grown slightly worried.”

The guy pushes himself up from the counter, a low groan slipping out of his mouth (Murphy wasn’t going to deny the sound kind of turned him on) before turning to face Murphy fully. Seeing the guy he had been slightly crushing on for the past month or so up close was a lot different from seeing him across a dance floor.  

An angular face framed by long locks reaching his shoulders, the man before Murphy was a work of art. Shifting in his seat under the intense gaze of the stranger, Murphy tries to look anywhere else but at his face.

“Well it seems like you’re not exactly a creep, more like a stalker instead.”

A nervous chuckle slips out of Murphy’s mouth as he tries to figure out if the guy was being serious or just teasing. Luckily a smile stretches across the guy’s face and he sticks his hand out saying, “You’re lucky I think you’re cute and not a stalker. I’m Finn by the way.”

Slipping his hand into Finn’s Murphy smiles softly before saying, “Murphy. Are you okay?”

“It’s that a first or last name?”

Murphy was used to this question and normally he would just angrily spit out, “last name” but with Finn he just smiles mischievously saying, “I don’t know. You’re going to have to find out. Now answer the question, Finn.”

With a roll of his eyes, a smile playing on his lips Finn replies, “It’s just been a shitty week and I didn’t feel like partying. I just wanted to take a week off.”

Murphy nods in understanding, before whispering, “Well would you like some company?”

“If you’re offering then sure.”

With that Murphy orders another glass of rum for himself and a glass of vodka for Finn who just smiles at him appreciatively. And the two just sit by one another’s side for the rest of the evening, occasionally exchanging words, but more often than not taking glimpses at one another and trading smiles filled with secrets.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! I may or may not have become furphy trash because of this prompt. 
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
